


First

by thegirl20



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song on the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

She is trying very hard to concentrate on her English homework but it’s just not happening. She can’t get excited about Shakespeare tonight. Her shoulder is aching and her eyes are heavy. She wonders if she should go through and see what Sam’s up to. She quickly decides against it. It’s not fair to bug Sam and put her off her homework too.  
  
She sighs deeply and stands to stretch. She moves to the radio and switches it on, absentmindedly twirling the dial to find a station. She finds a song she doesn’t mind and leaves it there, trudging back to lie on her bed and give the books another go.  
  
Then it happens. That song. The opening chords hit her in the chest and she can’t breathe. She closes her eyes and feels her body react to the beat, the vocals, the lyrics.  
  
She opens her eyes to find Sam leaning against the doorframe, watching her. She tilts her head.  
  
”Hey.”  
  
“Hey. I came through to tell you to turn on the radio…but I see you’ve got it on.”  
  
“You remember?”  
  
“Of course I remember. I’m hardly going to forget the song that was playing the first time you kissed me.”  
  
Brooke threw a pillow in Sam’s direction but missed by miles.  
  
“Your memory is playing tricks on you in your old age. Maybe you should clear out the dust a little and you’ll recall that you kissed me.”  
  
Sam’s mouth creeps up at one side and she raises a matching eyebrow.  
  
“Is that what happened?”  
  
Brooke sits up on the bed, crossing her legs.  
  
“Yes, Ms McPherson, that’s exactly what happened.”  
  
“Funny, I don’t recall that at all.”  
  
Brooke sighs in frustration and misses the smirk that flashes over Sam’s face at the reaction.  
  
“Come over here.”  
  
“Not if you’re gonna hit me with pillows.”  
  
“Come here and bring my pillow on your way.”  
  
Sam complies, moving to the bed and sitting next to Brooke. Brooke turns to face her.  
  
“OK, we were in your car, you had given me a ride home from school.”  
  
“Yeah…that part sounds familiar.”  
  
“This song came on and we both said we really liked it at the same time.”  
  
“Uh huh…”  
  
“Then we sort of looked at each other, for what seemed like forever…”  
  
“It’s coming back to me now…”  
  
“And then you looked at my lips…”  
  
Brooke trails off as Sam reaches out and runs her thumb over her lower lip, her hand coming to cup her jaw.  
  
“And then I leaned in and…”  
  
Their lips come together softly, tentatively, like it’s the first time all over again. The kiss is brief and Sam pulls away far too soon. Brooke whimpers.  
  
“Shit. I guess I did kiss you first after all.”  
  
Brooke narrows her eyes.   
  
“You knew that all along.”  
  
“’Course I did. I just like seeing you get all agitated and self-righteous.”  
  
Brooke’s mouth hangs open.  
  
“Self-righteous? I am not self-righteous. I just know when I’m right.”  
  
“You just love being right.”  
  
“And you don’t?”  
  
“Not as much as you do.”  
  
“OK, I think only we could get into a fight prompted by a discussion about our first kiss.”  
  
Sam leans back in and captures her lips again, this time much more assuredly in a kiss full of passion and need. When they part they remain close, their breaths mingling and noses touching.  
  
“Yeah, but don’t you love when we make up?”  
  
Brooke grins and allows Sam to push her back onto the bed. She scoots up onto the pillows and sighs contentedly as Sam pushes up her t-shirt and kisses the skin above her belly-button. She lifts her body slightly to allow Sam to pull the t-shirt over her head.  
  
“Did you lock the door?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“No you didn’t.”  
  
“No, I didn’t.”  
  
“Go and lock it now.”  
  
“Brooke, honey, you’re killing me here.”  
  
“I am not having a parent walk in on this.”  
  
“I’ll be quick.”  
  
“Not what a girl wants to hear, Sammy.”  
  
Sam sighs and drags herself to the door, locking it with an exaggerated flourish. Brooke nods her approval and holds her arms out. Sam leans back against the door.  
  
“Maybe I’m not in the mood anymore.”  
  
Brooke quirks an eyebrow.  
  
“Really? Fine by me.”  
  
Her eyes remain locked with Sam’s as she runs her hand over her breasts, down her stomach. Her fingers slide tantalisingly into the waistband of her jeans. She pauses and clears her throat, bringing Sam’s eyes back to her face.  
  
“Still not in the mood?”  
  
Sam is breathing quickly.  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
Sam’s voice is a breathy whisper and Brooke does as she’s told. She pops the buttons on her fly and moves her hand into her panties. She watches Sam and her hand moves in time with the music. Her fingers work quickly and her breath becomes ragged. She struggles to keep her eyes on Sam. But when Sam’s own hand disappears Brooke can’t hold out any longer. She cries out and throws her head back, keeping up the pressure with her fingers. Then Sam is there, kissing her neck, her chin, her lips.  
  
They lie together as they come back down. The song finishes and another starts. Sam speaks first.  
  
“Well, that song’s gonna have a whole new meaning for me now.”  
  
Brooke turns and buries her face into Sam’s shoulder, embarrassed about her earlier brazenness. Sam places a kiss on her temple and whispers in her ear.  
  
“Oh, and just so we both are clear on this…you definitely started that one.”


End file.
